Jurassic Park: The Costa Rica Incident
by iIsMe95
Summary: Deep is the jungle, a Black Ops team finds themselves fighting am enemy the never imagined.  T for gore and swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park: the Costa Rica Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. I made no money off of this.**

**Authors note: Chances are that this story will suck. I mean suck BAD. Be honest in your reviews, but remember this is my first fic.**

**In memory of Michael Crichton – RIP**

Chapter 1: The Arrival.

The steady drone of the chopper blades, the fell of the rifle in his hands, the smell of jet fuel and the guys next to him. Heaven. Justin took it all in, because he knew in his heart, he may never experience it again. He looked around at the five other men in the Blackhawk with him, not including the pilots. Then he leaned back and went through his last pre-mission ritual, running over the mission.

Justin was being sent in as part of a crack covert operations unit at the request of the Costa Rica government. The resin they asked for help is because they had reason to believe terrorist were building WMDs in a remote juggle lab. The plane was drop in 10 clicks out, meet with a local guide, then trek to this station and see just what is going on.

"One minute left!" the pilot called over the loudspeaker. If the engine of the helicopter was not so loud, you would have heard six safeties clicking to off. All of these men had seen battle. They had worked together in almost every situation imaginable. Now the where ready. "Go, go, go!" the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker again. The repelling ropes were lowered and all six men got started on their way down.

Six thuds as the men landed. Peterson, the unit leader, waved off the chopper. The pilot saluted through the glass and took off. The team was now on their own.

**A/N: Here is something to wet you pallet. Don't worry; this is not the sucking part. That comes later.**

**And dont worry about it beeing short, the chapters will get lnger.**


	2. Chapter 2 edited

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park or the velociraptor puppet in the closet. Don't tell Universal. Just kidding.

I do not own Camel either, nor am I endorsing them. It's the only cigarette company I know of.

Chapter 2: The Team.

The six man army found themselves is a large clearing with a dirt road running straight through the middle. The tree line did not start for a good 50 meters on either side of the road, with thick underbrush starting a few meters past that. Even though it was still early in the morning, the air was thick with the sounds of birds and insects.

"All right ladies, listen up!" Peterson said calling them together. "Our contact should be on his way. Until he gets here, I want you to set a perimeter. And Jeff,"

Jeff, a large African American, look up from his pack of Camels. "Yes boss?"

"No smoking."

"Right boss." Jeff slid the cigarettes back into his pocket.

"Any questions?"

"No sir!" The reply came from the other men. Except Jeff. He still refused to Peterson as "boss."

"Good. Movie out!" All six men headed for spots amongst the trees to wait. Justin hated waiting. To help pass the time, he would think of any random thing to get the wait of his mind. Justin thought back to when he joined this outfit.

This was not your average army platoon. You just don't jump into it. You're chosen. The whole team had been hand picked. They were the best of the best of the best, the alpha dogs. They had pulled operation all over the world. Toppling governments, busting drug lords, taking out high priority targets, they had done it all.

Once you arrived, you were no longer the person you grew up as. You disappeared from the map. You, as you, no longer exist. You're name is dead to you. You go by a call sign, which you get to pick. The whole set-up reminded Justin of G.I. Joe, but with out the lasers. Bummer.

In Justin's first mission, the team had been assigned to destroy a missile silo in (country's name removed). It turned out to be a political stunt, a fake silo built to install fear into (country's name removed)'s enemies. The next day, (name removed) was mystery assassinated and the government switched to more United States friendly hands. The thing that Justin found the funniest was that most of the post-mission report was black lines. That was the kind of work they did. They moved in the shadows, striking were they were called. Kind of like ninjas with guns.

_Well, that was short lived._ There was still no sign of the contact, and Justin was getting bored. _I wonder what the others are thinking?_

**AN: If you are reading this, thank you for reading this, and please review to let me know your reading this. The next five chapters will be introductions to our team member. Don't worry, there will be blood.**


End file.
